trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
Delete this please.
THIS IS JUST SO I CAN SHOW ALL OF YOU HOW FAR WERE AT SO FAR... -PSYCHOLAMPS Warning Some of this information will become futile later on. If you want a Character in this just put up a page and tell me. Please Realize That We Will Begin Judging Around Valentines Day (cause we *I mostly* have no love lives at all ... >.>) HUMANS (Alpha) Casidy Norie- Warlow Hoodson- Eris Canipe- Raina Moore- She is important later not much now since she brings hell upon her session but soon. .... More Later can be up to 8 Humans (Siblings) Carina Norie- Wayra Hoodson- Edwyn Canipe- Brian K.- ....... More Later Humans (Beta) Niles Cooper- Hailie Willson- Willow Miosis- Cole Muir- ....... More Later Gaurdians (Beta Only) Sis- Mittens- Brian K. Psycholamps ....... more later Pesterchum (ALL HUMANS *so far*) Casidy = RedWeather Warlow= MisterMatches Eris= OtakuManiac Raina= Psycholamps Carina= OpticDancer Wayra= HollaBack Edwyn= KindredVenture Brian= EpicSpectrum BETA Niles= BlabberThrower Hailie=DramaKnight Willow= WispHeart Cole= PartyLogic .......... MORE LATER HEMOSPECTRUM COLORS (MUTANT BLOOD IS ALLOWED) BURGANDY UMBER OCHRE LIME OLIVE JADE TEAL CERULEAN INDIGO PURPLE VIOLET FUCHSIA Trolls (ALPHA) Delhia Saturn- Zeetus Falcor- Russet- Sienna- Favela - Goethi Axelis- Emeria Purris- Fenrir Cactus (Later Pan)- ...... I can't remember and More Later Trolls (BETA) i dont have all of there last names at the moment. ANYWAYS YEAH... 1. Rennon Ferris- a Burgandy blooded boy. He is 7.2 sweeps (16 earth years) He is rather loud and raps (HORRIBLY) whenever he desires to. He is Morails with Teurix and Matesprits with Fevena. 2. Minnow Sevets- Be the Mean and impatient troll. You are a Burgandy 6 sweep (13) troll. Syrinx has no time for you and you dont care. You help a lot of other trolls but your main source of so called 'Friendlyness' goes to Veiara. 3. Teurix Davasi- A true rockstar boy. this Umber blood keeps his chill pill on hold. He's 6.8 sweeps (15 years old.) He's a great rapper or so he thinks. He is Morails with Rennon and in a Matesprit/Kismesis double reacharound with Veiara. 4. Veiara Axelis- She is a Warrior. She is a OCHRE gal and don't you forget it so what if her powers have gone she is a fighter gog damn it! She's 6.3 sweeps (14). Like it says above she's in a Matesprit/Kismesis double reach around with Teurix and a very screwed up Ashen realtionship with Gailex and Norvei that probably doesn't even exist. 5. Syrinx Saturn- She's a nice and forgiving troll. Her blood is Lime and she sort of just doesn't give a flying fuck.She's 6.3 sweeps (14) . She is a very horrible psionic the only thing she can master is speaking through others. She delves in the quadrants but she only confirmed that she is Morails with Linxia and sorta just Materstices (mothers) Eaglei. 6. Enesta Varata- She's a kind little 6 sweep Yellow green blood. Like I said she's a kind and understanding troll. Who on several occations is used by the other trolls. She can see into the past which Syrinx finds interesting and has on several occasions written down her visions and she does enjoy having someone in her blood caste who has powers. Avison, Linxia(At times), and Syrinx normally are her compadres and they all get along well. 7. Linxia Purris- She is a OTAKU to the Teeth. Her ships are adorable and her feels are legendary. She's a Olive BLOOD and it kind of explaines a lot.She is 6.8 sweeps (15). She is Morails with Syrinx and a Kismesis to Fevena. 8. Cerpia Caelum- she is so so god what is she?!?!?! Thats right she's the QUADRANTQUEEN. She can explain anything that involves Quadrants even about the many uses of buckets. She is a Jade blood and her age is TOP SECRET!!!! okay it's like 7.7 sweeps (17) hot damn lil mama. She is in a Morail/Kismesis Double reach around with Aquari and has (HAD) a Flush crush on both Linxia and Rennon. 9. Norvei Megiex- He is a hunter. He will help anyone in need and he's helped them all. Though he sort of can't control his feelings. He's 6.8 sweeps (15) and sort of just deals with shit on his own accord and by that I mean by running to anyone and bitching about his problems for six minutes and Absconding the fuck out of the area. He's a teal BLOOD and he doesn't give a flying shit. his relationships are a sort of Morail whoreship with Eaglie and Galiex. He has a flush crush on both Syrinx (Unrequinted due to her current arrangements) and Fevena but she doesn't have time for that right now. 10. Annika Sentir- Hot-headed lil'mama. You are ADORABLE okay fevena said that so your not really sure. She's quick to do things for her own personal gain. she's 7 sweeps (15). She talks to Avison and Syrinx mostly she has used the humans for her own person gain. 11. Erevis Silkat- The second coming of the Knight of FUCKASS. He is a teal blood. He's 6 sweeps.(13) He is in a morailegence(?) with Eaglei and a Flush-Crusher on Fevena though his matesprit did end this by giving him the PIMPSLAP of JUSTICE. 12. Fenoke Anisos- HE IS a super freaky TEAL blood troll that is kind of pervy and lives in a swamp. But whateves right. He's like 6.3 sweeps (you should know by now but 14)! He's in a rather good friendship with Syrinx even though they aren't in a quadrant it's still chill. 13. Galiex Crucis- BE THE TRUE ROCKER. your a rocker troll. your guitar axe explains it all. Your a Cerulean blood and you wanna be a Mutant or a lime blood so you have something to write about but your a stinking noble.Your 8 sweeps (18) and so far your just the HemoHater Rocker. your Morails are Eaglei and Norvei. Your Flush crushes are Enesta and Syrinx. 14. Eaglei Aquila- Be the Traumatic Brain Injury troll. Yep once you were a humble Troll who FLARPed now you sit next to Syrinx and Enesta and listen to them talk... for hours. You are 7 sweeps (15) and your highblood is very bothersome because sometimes you think you can hear the crys of your friends but their alright why should you worry. 15. Avison Falcor- Your normally calm and confident but don't let thoses other trolls fuck with you. Your a indigo blooded 7 sweep (16). You talk to Annika, Syrinx, Eaglei, and Enesta. You have a Morail he's just in another session right now. 16. Fevena Zaturo- You are a Sassy Troll. Your a Purple blood and your 8 sweeps (18 years old) Your a Flirt and your Matesprit hates it.... it's amazing.Did I mention you gave Eaglei brain damage jegus poor Anison took a while to fix him up and he's still screwed up in the head. Your Matesprits with Rennon and you used to be Kismesis with Eaglei now your with Linxia. 17. Triton staris- Your useless... well thats what Aquari and Minnow said when you again tried to prove them wrong but come on you were talkin bout buckets. And your a fuckin god at that stuff. You a Violet blood and your 8 sweeps old. (18) You are in all of the quadrants... OKAY maybe not ALLL but some... OKAY your a flushcrusher and no one really gives a glub but those green bloods sure do help you out at times there cool. 18. Aquari Regalx-you are a bitch. A FUCHSIA blooded bitch. your not even old enough to take up a title and you act like a royal Highbitchness. Your 8.2 sweeps old (18). You want to cull everytroll and those humans. No one really likes you not even Enesta. ....... More Later Trollian (ALL) LATER ENEMIES (OhBoy...) Pan- (see Fenrir) Imps- Of course Session jumper- Are trolls and humans who have cracked the game (Grims mostly) and went to others sessions. Most become guides but sadly some are complete dicks who screw you up and grief your session.Assholes... The Reader demons After a while we meet the reader (YOU) who has three versions The undisided The Shipper The blade They are in an intergalactic FANDOM war somewhere and they only come in every once in a while. There kind of just guides or they sometimes try to strife you so have fun. .... More LATER Ancestors The Shadower- The Advocate- The Magician- The Listener- The ancestor of Syrinx. The Sporadic- The Defender- The Trickster- Other sessions (and other things on this wiki) The twelve fractions is spoken of by Syrinx and Pan on two occasions. Pan came from a different session that is spoken of at several points within the game. Though only his Hive was shown it looks like the session was destroyed and that if there were any survivors there most likely hiding from Pan. Sessions are seen on several occations through Pans eyes showing us that he can still Session-Jump. Immortality Other than reaching Godteir there is two other ways to reach Immortality Pan: Psycholamps and one other person were granted immortality due to there relationship with PAN. One was his Caretaker the other his Enemy (the desire to forever hurt them was to much.) The only way to die was to be culled by another person who is your blood relative or Pan himself. Session-walking: 01110011 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110 (name) S e s s i o n Trolls and humans normally shouldn't be abile to do this unless a session-jumper or a breath/ time player are in the game. Though it can happen. Once your in a different session the game can't really process you so your pretty much a glitch the only main person/Troll who shows this is Pan. Now for the Important shtuff. The game starts off on the last day of school with Cassidy Norie who is 14. She is talking to her friend Raina and they discuse the new games that came out when Cassidy asks her if she has GBURB. This then leads to the two humans to begin to play the game since it is summer break. Of course shit happened more friends joined and made two teams and TADAAAA medium. Now there all up and trying to finish/breakthefuckoutofit. the game. They meet trolls and then they fight Pan. Before They preform the SCRATCH. Now the Beta sesssion More will be added later. Category:Trolls Category:Humans Category:Robot Category:Sessions Category:ShadowStuck